Los ojos de las muñecas rusas
by a.son.do.mar
Summary: Conjunto de drabbles relacionados entre sí y basados en imágenes. Enlaces en perfil. Algunos pelean contra el mundo, otros contra uno mismo. Hikari es revolucionaria, Daisuke un aventurero más en NY, Mimi se obsesiona con Koushiro, y Sora no sabe adonde va.
1. Revolución-Hikari

En el Proyecto 1-8 empezamos un reto consistente en escribir drabbles o viñetas, a raíz de imágenes propuestas por los foreros. Estáis invitados a pasaros y participar, no somos una secta. De momento.

_Los ojos de las muñecas rusas_ será una colección de esos drabbles.

* * *

Para el primer drabble uso la imagen propuesta por HikariCaelum. Enlace en mi perfil.

**Personajes de Revolución**: Hikari y OC.

_Summary_: Hikari se pregunta por qué a todos extraña su actitud.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**1\. Revolución**

¿Y si…?

Todos los que me ven deteniéndome a hablar con el hombre del parque necesitan un porqué, puesto que lo mío no es normal. Qué se va a sacar de alguien que vive en la cara incómoda del mundo, pasando los días con el estómago vacío, esperando a la muerte. Es preferible fingir que no existe, ocultar el asco bajo la indiferencia. No lo ven normal, porque muchos creen que la gente, en su naturaleza, es egoísta, que nadie lo haría por ellos.

Yo puedo estar de acuerdo, a medias. La mayor parte del tiempo me considero corriente.

Y murmullan para sí (se oye con los ojos) que busco el paraíso del más allá, busco quedar bien, aprovecharme o satisfacer la conciencia. ¿Y si no quiero más que cambiar el mundo?

Ah, no, que el mundo no se puede cambiar.

No se puede, me lo han repetido tanto que no me quedó más remedio que darles la razón. Pero, cada vez que cruzo el parque del Este, donde a diario se sienta Shin para vender lo que encuentra, y me devuelve la sonrisa, sé que yo ya he cambiado.


	2. Aventurero-Daisuke

Segundo Drabble: Uso la primera imagen propuesta por ChemicalFairy. Enlace en perfil

**Personaje**: Daisuke

_Summary:_ La vida de Daisuke se ha tornado en una aventura inesperada

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**2\. Aventurero**

El día siguiente lo pasó tirado en el suelo. Las humedades del techo le hacían compañía.

Desde que se había mudado a Nueva York, así eran sus días libres. Su vida consistía en esforzarse por entender los diferentes acentos de la clientela, curarse los cortes y quemaduras, correr de un lado para otro, cargar peso, y nunca perder las formas o la sonrisa.

Aunque hubiese querido, no podía levantarse. El cuerpo ya no respondía, sufría calambres en las piernas y su espalda podía confundirse con el titanio. Llevaba tantas horas trabajando sin parar que seguía haciéndolo hasta dormido.

Las luces, los clubs, las tiendas, museos, parques, teatros... nada entraba en el Nueva York de su realidad. Si no estaba en el restaurante, no sabía cómo pasar el rato.

Solo mirar a las humedades y ponerse el viejo regalo de Tai, ansiando alcanzar un tiempo mejor.


	3. Libre-Hikari

Primera imagen propuesta por Genee. Enlace en mi perfil.

**Personaje: **Hikari

_Summary:_ Hikari no se identifica con el pensamiento cuadriculado imperante en su escuela.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**3\. Libre**

Lo que menos me gusta de ir a clase es que las respuestas se dividen en correctas e incorrectas, en posibles e imposibles. La gente, en un intento de encajar, busca el acierto, ese que no hace más que limitarnos la opinión y convertirnos en lo que se entiende por un ciudadano modelo. Leemos un poema y un pájaro simboliza la libertad, un gato la suerte. El color rojo la pasión y el peligro, el rojo destaca. Por eso hace tiempo que no escucho las lecciones, para mí todas están mal, olvidan las medias verdades. Olvidan que el rojo también puede pasar desapercibido, solo tiene que rodearse de los elementos adecuados. Pero no me escuchan. Yo también prefiero no escuchar; dibujo pájaros en cada esquina de mis apuntes. Pájaros que no son libres. Pájaros encerrados en mi cuaderno.

Suelto las hojas, son palabras inútiles, los dejo volar. Habrá quien diga que no es posible.

* * *

Esta imagen me costó, me gusta el resultado, pero creo que la de HikariCaelum es más original, pásense por su historia :)


	4. Obsesión-Mishiro

Imagen propuesta por Japiera.

Personajes: Mimi y Koushiro (Mishiro)

_Summary:_ Mimi se ha convertido en toda una acosadora.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**4\. Obsesión**

«Koushiro, por mucho que te empeñes, no podrás librarte. Iré a por ti. Será cuando menos te lo esperes. Será cuando estés convencido de que no me amas. Será…». Koushiro la interrumpió colgando el teléfono. Ella continuó con mensajes.

«Si sigues acosándome, no podré olvidarme de ti», le respondió conservando la calma. «Oh, no quiero que te olvides de mí, quiero que me aborrezcas tanto que no puedas sacarme de tu mente, quiero ser parte de ti… el amor y el odio se parecen mucho, ¿lo sabías?» «Estás loca». «Loca por ti».

Durante los meses siguientes, los mensajes anónimos de Mimi saturaron la memoria de su móvil. Cambió de número, pero ella tenía sus propios medios para volver a encontrarlo. Había intentado denunciarla, pero solo conseguía risas por parte de la policía, quienes no se creían que la popular presentadora estuviera persiguiendo a un informático de aspecto enfermizo. Otros se preguntaban cuál era el problema. Una parte de Koushiro ya se había rendido, la otra deseaba rendirse.

«Hace un día maravilloso, ¿no crees? ¿Será hoy el día? Imagíname desnuda en el coche, frente a tu casa, o tu trabajo, con las uñas pintadas de rojo, como tu pelo, ¿será hoy el día? ¿Por qué no sales y me cuentas cuanto me odias?»


	5. Decisión -Sorato

Link de imagen en perfil. Para esta se me ocurrió algo un tanto cruel, pero al final me decidí por una historia de decepción romántica.

Personajes: Sora y Yamato. Sorato infeliz.

Summary: Sora quería tener una noche especial, pero cambia de planes.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**5\. Decisión**

Ya no ocurrirá. No te enseñaré la liga que compré. No compartiremos unos tragos. No me quitarás el vestido antes de tiempo, para taparme con besos. No revolverás mi cabello. No tocaré tu piel. No sabrás dónde me echo perfume. No seremos eternos.

Pero esta noche seguirá sin acabarse.

Cuando me vaya, no te besaré. Ni diré palabra. No habrá un nosotros. No discutiremos sobre las compras, ni sobre por qué amar a otros. No envejeceré en tus ojos. No habrá un porqué.

No lo hablaremos nunca, ni quién se equivocó, ni quién fue el peor de los dos. Tú serás tú, solo o con alguien más. Nunca conmigo.

Yo seré quien no esperaba ser.


	6. Un grito de ayuda -Mimi y Daisuke

Imagen propuesta por HikariCaelum, el cuadro Noctámbulos de Edward Hopper.

**Personajes: Mimi y Daisuke**

_Summary:_Mimi y Daisuke mantienen una extraña conversación en Nueva York

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**6\. Un grito de ayuda**

—Y esa es la historia. ¿Qué voy a hacer ahora? —le pregunta. La chica ni se entera, lleva un tiempo más pendiente de los hielos que se deshacen al fondo de su vaso que del discurso desesperado de su acompañante. Le pide otra al camarero, solo necesita pestañear para eso. Hace tiempo que me gustaría tener a una mujer atractiva a mi lado, una de esas que solo necesitan bajar un poco la mirada para conseguir cualquier cosa, aunque en el fondo no me estuviera prestando atención mientras le hablo y solo buscase obtener bebidas gratis. Sopla sobre el combinado de tequila con cariño, como si se tratase de un café. Una mujer que con cada suspiro lance un beso. Pido demasiado.

—Mimi… dijiste que me ayudarías.

—¿Cuándo? —pregunta ella, su voz monótona casi se acerca a una afirmación.

—Cuando te llamé por teléfono.

—Ah…

Se lleva la copa a los labios y lo mira fijamente, da la impresión de que no se ha dado cuenta hasta ese momento de con quién está hablando.

—Dime, Dai, ¿no te gustaría ir a la playa? Hace mucho que no voy a la playa. A una de esas que esté completamente vacía y te puedas bañar desnudo. Estoy harta de la ciudad, Nueva York es siempre tan solitario, la gente te hace compañía un día y al día siguiente ya no está; cuando los buscas, se han ido para siempre. ¿A ti no te han dejado nunca, verdad que no? Por eso eres tan niño, tú crees que todo es bonito, que en Nueva York encontrarías la fortuna y hasta el amor… Pero hay algo mejor que eso, niño, mucho mejor que eso… Es el vivir, y eso no es fácil tampoco, ¿entiendes, pequeño?

—Mimi, no soy ningún crío.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Qué te preocupa entonces de que se enteren tus padres, si tan hombre eres? No tienes dinero, ¿y qué más da eso? Bienvenido a Nueva York, solo unos privilegiados lo tienen.

—Mimi, me han robado… por imbécil. Es que soy un imbécil.

—Ay, ojalá hubiera una playa cerca de este bar.

El crío se quita el sombrero y se pasa las manos por la cabeza.

—Mimi, ¿es que no lo entiendes? Con ese dinero iba a pagar el curso de hostelería, ¿sabes lo que me costó que me admitiesen?

—Ay, de verdad, qué pesado te pones… Ya, no hay por qué darle tanta vuelta. Un curso, un trabajo, no vale para nada, ¿sabes? —Se toquetea los labios con las uñas—. Estaba pensando en que las canciones dicen muchas mentiras.

—Mimi…

—¿Me llevarás a la playa? Hace tiempo que quiero ir a la playa. A cambio, puedes pasar la noche en mi casa. Podemos acostarnos juntos, si quieres. La gente se acuesta porque sí, porque quiere creer que está en otra parte… muy lejos, ¿tú lo haces, Dai?

El tal Dai no parece tomarse en serio el ofrecimiento. Yo ya me hubiera lanzado a su cuello.

—No tengo la suerte —comenta quitándose la chaqueta y apoyando la frente en su mano.

—¿Y Koushiro lo hace? Apuesto que sí. Nunca creyó en los sentimientos, ¿sabías? Pero es tan raro. Lo mismo es asexual. No le gusta la playa, ¿lo sabías? Odia todo.

—Creo que voy a vomitar. No me encuentro bien.

—Pues sal, a Richard no le gusta nada que le vomiten dentro, y quiero seguir viniendo aquí más veces. Es el único sitio decente al que puedo llegar sin necesidad de coger un taxi.

El chico sale, con el cuerpo inclinado hacia adelante, y se sienta en la acera.

—Ricky, ¿se puede fumar aquí dentro? —le pregunta al camarero, en un inglés que revela su procedencia.

El barman niega, aunque le cuesta.

—Vamos… —se gira hacia mí. Doy un trago rápido—. A usted no le molesta, ¿verdad?

—No —digo.

Richard se encoge de hombros y se da la vuelta. Mimi se echa hacia atrás la melena, enciende un pitillo y suspira, en un gesto de agradecimiento.


	7. Explosión de silencio-Kari y Sora

Imagen propuesta por CieloCriss, una chica tullida mirando un cuadro de una explosión.

**Personajes: Sora y Hikari.**

_Summary: Hikari invita a Sora a una exposición._

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**7\. Una explosión de silencio**

No llego a preguntárselo porque, con solo ver el perfil de su mentón, soy capaz de saber las respuestas. _Te traje porque te gusta el arte. Y a mí también. Te traje porque hace tiempo que no hablamos. Te traje porque me he enterado. Por compromiso. Por animarte. Porque eres casi familia. Te traje para enseñarte algo._

No son cosas cómodas de oír. No sé si de decir. Kari es otra ahora, parece mayor que yo, más segura que nadie. Parece que ha nacido cinco veces, que sabe todo y nada la sorprende. En el tiempo que hemos pasado sin vernos, algo la ha fortalecido.

Por eso ni se inmuta con la chica tullida. Solo le dedica una sonrisa que le es devuelta por triplicado.

Mis problemas parecen minúsculos a su lado. Si ella puede sonreír…

Mis problemas parecen egoístas frente la imagen de una explosión, frente esta colección de fotografías de guerra. Parezco imbécil, como tantas veces que Mimi se quejaba de no encontrar zapatos de su número.

Hikari sigue sin inmutarse. Cada imagen del horror la ayuda, la reafirma.

Se me empañan los ojos. No por el cuadro. No por nadie en concreto. No por ser inútil. Ella me mira, serena, tranquila, afable.

—¿Crees que…? —pregunto con voz baja, tanto que el final resulta inaudible.

Rodea una de mis manos con las suyas. Me aprisiona con sus pupilas. Susurra:

—No.


	8. Despertar -Jou

Imagen: Ciclista y pájaros azules. Propuesta de Japiera.

Personaje: Jou.

_Summary_: Pájaros azules persiguen a Jou.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**8\. Despertar.**

Jou solía desconfiar de los pájaros. En su primer contacto con ellos, de niño, se había visto rodeado. Eran de diferentes tamaños y colores, la mayoría blancos, con la cabeza diminuta y el cuerpo inflado. Avanzaban hacia él con graznidos y agitando sus alas, no había ningún adulto cerca, tampoco sus hermanos. Veía sus picos afilados; pensó que le querían comer. que le iban a comer. Durante años los ojos pequeños y juntos de esas aves protagonizaron sus pesadillas.

Llevaba un tiempo creyendo que le perseguían, estaba convencido. A diario, en las primeras horas de la tarde, sobrevolaban su cabeza. No quería pensar en la sola posibilidad de que eso no fuese así, de que se tratase de una alucinación.

Tanteó el asunto con otras personas. "No sé si habéis visto esos pájaros azules... están por todas partes... no, en los medios no han dicho nada... son muy azules". Nadie los había visto._ Quizá no miran al cielo_, pensó. _Quizá solo yo los vea. O no existen, los invento._

—Por la descripción parecen hermosos —le dijeron—. A veces yo también quisiera convertirme en un pájaro azul.

Al día siguiente llevó la vista al cielo, era tan azul que uno no sabía si los había formado el cielo mismo, o si este no era más que un manto de plumas. Solo entonces reparó en que no sentía miedo.


	9. Las gafas que no te gustaban-Mishiro

Imagen: Chica gafas rojas. Propuesta de Sopho.

Personajes: Koushiro y Mimi.

_Summary_: Reorganizando la casa, Koushiro se encuentra con una fotografía.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**9\. Las gafas que no te gustaban**

La fotografía se deslizó entre sus papeles. No le provocó ninguna emoción. Aunque hacía años que no veía ese rostro, no necesitaba verlo para que siguiese siendo parte de su vida, como lo eran los escalones de la casa en la que habitaba desde hacía más de veinte años. Algo que estaba ahí, algo en lo que no reparaba, algo con lo que tropezar.

Recogió la imagen del suelo. La sostuvo en el aire antes de guardarla en el archivador.

Mimi.

Subió los primeros escalones.

_¿Recuerdas esas gafas que no te gustaban nada de nada? ¡Me las compré! Me hice esta foto sexy. ¡Para ti!_

Mimi cuando todavía podía hablar de ella. Mimi bañándose en el mar.

Nunca había reparado en lo inclinada que estaba esa escalera. Más de veinte años y nunca...

Mimi despeinada. Mimi siendo única. Mimi siendo odiosa.

Sus pulmones se agitaban. Sus manos temblaban. Las rodillas flaquearon. Se sujetó al pasamanos. Estiró las piernas. La escalera había seguido su curso, ya daba la vuelta. Si se soltaba, caería.

Mimi en una fotografía. Mimi un recuerdo.


	10. Y no dijo nada - Sorato

Imagen: Reflejo en charco

Personajes: Yamato y Sora. Sorato infeliz. Propuesta de jacque-kari.

_Summary_: La cara B del quinto drabble.

Advertencia1: Me repito mucho con los dramas y los bares deprimentes, lo sé. Y con Yamato lo pago especialmente, también lo sé.

Advertencia2: Saberlo no sirve de nada.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**10\. Y no dijo nada.**

Costaba encontrar las llaves en los bolsillos. Metió una mano en el izquierdo, luego en el derecho, lo repitió. Se agarró la cabeza. No podía ser. Miró al suelo rascándose la nuca. El brillo metálico de las llaves lo llamó desde el charco que pisaba. Y se agachó a cogerlas, como cogiendo un tesoro. Las toqueteó hasta encontrar la que encajaba con la cerradura y giró la llave, despacio, no funcionaba de otro modo.

Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas con el mismo ritmo. Respiró y se tragó el aliento. Las paredes de su casa y los objetos que había en ellas cogieron color. Poco a poco, de las paredes al suelo, y del suelo a una mesa, de la mesa a los labios pálidos de la mujer que fumaba sobre ella y al cenicero que manchaba un folio blanco, y del folio a un par de maletas grises que rozaban sus rodillas.

«Ahora sí» dijo ella sin mover los labios. «Ahora, es ahora. Ya no puedes hacer nada para evitarlo». Y no lo hizo, porque se lo acababa de decir. No podía hacer nada.

Se miraron a los ojos. La habitación desaparecía, las paredes se volvieron del mismo color que las maletas, y que el suelo, las llaves colgaban de su dedo índice y se balanceaban ligeramente y tampoco notó cuando cayeron sobre sus pies. Solo se miraron a los ojos mientras todo desaparecía.

Yamato podría haber oído sus tacones anchos mojándose en el charco, y las ruedas de las maletas, o el motor del coche que la recogió, pero solo era capaz de oír lo que le había dicho sin decir nada. «Se acabó». Se repetía como eco invertido.

Sora no se fue. Sora siguió ahí, ahí seguían las colillas sobre la mesa y ahí siguieron hasta que el viento las cambió de lugar. No se fueron las tazas que escogió ni el tapizado del sofá, ni se fue el roto del espejo del que su excusa no había podido convencerla. Pero, sobre todo, no se fue su olor. Su olor estaba en cada bocanada de aire que aspiraba. Ya podía hindundarse la boca en whisky, pasarse horas bajo la lluvia y resfriarse o vomitar en la pared… que ahí seguía. Sora olía a hogar. Un olor poco agradable para una casa que ya no lo era.

Por las mañanas los rayos de sol vencían a las cortinas, atravesándolas a cuchilladas. Y estaba bien. Era capaz de permanecer clavado a los rayos sin quejarse. Solo cuando el estómago incordiaba decidía levantarse, nunca antes. Sin necesidad, lo mejor que podía hacer era permanecer ahí, seco.

Lo que no soportaba era encender la televisión. Sin embargo, la encendía; la pantalla apagada le reflejaba como el charco.

Podía pasar media hora viendo comerciales de cocina sin acordarse de que ya no cocinaba. A veces coincidía con las noticias. Los asesinatos. Las mafias. Los ajustes de cuentas. Las modas. Los viajes. La vuelta al cole. El tiempo; despejado. En la televisión el cielo estaba despejado, pero el charco de su puerta y sus calcetines mojados le decían que la televisión no era real. Todos estaban equivocados.

Las noches eran más fáciles. Las noches iban más allá. Todo estaba oscuro, no había reflejos. Sin reflejos, nada juzgaba. Alguna gente extraña se paraba a escuchar, no es que lo necesitase, pero lo hacían. Y les contaba la historia que tantas versiones como días tenía.

«Y se fue… no dijo nada»

Procuraba volver antes del amanecer. Los amaneceres rompían la perfección. Volvía la puerta, con la puerta el charco y con el charco su reflejo y su reflejo tenía consciencia, una vida propia. La imagen le decía lo que su oído nunca quería escuchar: que no dijo nada, porque ya todo estaba dicho.


	11. Palabras que aguardan signifiado-Takari

Imágenes:

38, Hombre besando a mujer en la sien. Propuesta por Scripturiens.

29, Parque violeta. Propuesta por Midnighttreasure.

Personajes: Hikari y Takeru.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**11\. Palabras que aguardan significado**

La mujer que quiero tiene dos lunares en la espalda. También se le marcan los omóplatos más de lo que le gustaría. Come como un pajarito, es cierto; parece que no necesita más. De hecho, a veces, se asoma por el balcón y echa a volar. Me quedo con su cuerpo frágil y su rostro ausente, esperando su vuelta y los relatos de su viaje. Quizá haya ido otra vez al parque violeta, a recoger recetas para un mundo mejor.

Alzo mis dedos desde el centro de sus caderas, caminan por su columna y los entierro en sus cabellos. Le susurro al oído palabras que aguardan significado, como "teneruco" o "picitiano", porque ella reacciona como si las conociera.


	12. Tan joven y tan viejo -Mishiro

Imagen: 1. Fotograma de Lost in translation, mi propia propuesta.

Personajes: Mimi y Koushiro.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**12\. Tan joven y tan viejo**

—Me gusta que parezcas un viejecito.

Koushiro le apartó el vaso con discreción.

—Tienes entradas —rio ella pasándole los dedos por las sienes—. Y los ojos como caídos. No te gusta hacer casi nada. Hasta te molesta el sol.

—Tengo la piel sensible.

—Y ni siquiera te gusta la noche. ¿Acaso te gusta algo, algo que no necesite baterías?

—No me gustan los bares —corrigió en un bostezo.

—No aguantas el alcohol ni los ruidos. Pero me sigues a todas partes.

—Me llamas. —Quiso añadir "me engañas".

—Y me quieres.

—...

—Y te quiero.


	13. Liberador- Jou y Sora

Imagen: 8 Columpio y ciudad. Propuesta por jacque-kari

Personajes: Sora y Jou.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**13\. Liberador**

—Quizá debamos subir.

Jou alzó la vista. El tiovivo tenía diez asientos y 80 metros de altura, a sus pies se encontraban decenas de curiosos que, como ellos, encontraban hipnóticas las vueltas que daba.

—Las vistas deben ser alucinantes, como tener la ciudad a tus pies. —Jou no dijo nada—. ¿Qué ocurre, te da miedo?

—No —rio—, claro que no. He superado mis miedos. —Sora le miró con curiosidad—. Es liberador. Te das cuenta de todo lo que te detiene, de las cosas que...

—Ya, entiendo —interrumpió Sora. Llevó la vista al cielo otra vez—. Hoy hacen descuento. Quizá no haya más días como este. El cielo es azul... perfecto.

—Sí.

—Deberíamos subir. —Callaron mientras el tiovivo descendía y sus asientos se ocupaban por personas diferentes—. Es una pena que hayamos comido hace poco, se nos revolvería el estómago y estoy cansada. Demasiado, la verdad.

Decidieron sin palabras tumbarse en el césped. A 80 metros sobre sus cabezas, el tiovivo daba vueltas. Prestando atención, se escuchaban gritos de euforia y liberación. Giraba cada vez más rápido. Si dejaban de parpadear, olvidaban qué estaban mirando o por qué loco motivo lo hacían.

Sora agarró de la mano al médico.

—En el suelo tampoco se está mal.

Jou estuvo de acuerdo.


	14. Pasos-Hikari y Sora

Imagen 15: Chicas sujetando bolsa. Propuesta de Carrie Summertime

Personajes: Hikari y Sora.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**14\. Pasos**

—¿Cuánto tarda en descomponerse una bolsa de plástico?

—Mucho —contestó Sora. Distraída, soltó una de las asas de la bolsa que portaba—. Cien años o algo así, no más que un pañal. Pero, en fin, por una más… una flor no hace un bosque.

—Sigue siendo una flor.

—Sí. Quizá deba hacer kimonos con ellas. ¿Cómo lo ves?

—Me gusta. —Hikari sonrió apretando los labios y agarró el asa que estaba suelta—. Suena a ti.

Sora sintió la carga ligera, aunque era la misma.

—No tienes que ayudarme. Puedo sola. Estoy acostumbrada a cargar peso. Esto no es nada.

Hikari mantuvo su sonrisa y no soltó el asa. Siguió caminando junto a ella.

—Tienes razón, no es nada. Pero estoy aquí.


	15. Las chicas que no te gustaban-Mimi y Kou

Imagen 32: Sexy Jessica Rabbit, propuesta de Midnighttreasure.

Personajes: Mimi y Koushiro

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**15\. Las chicas que no te gustaban**

Dos semanas después de su mudanza recibió la primera postal. Firmaba «The Rabbit». Koushiro no le dio importancia a la primera, se la dio a la segunda. Exactamente cada 24 días llegaba una nueva.

«¿No harás una fiesta de inauguración? ¡Qué pena!

_The Rabbit_».

«Me gusta el rojo. Rojo en todas partes. En mis uñas, en mis labios, en tus mejillas.

_The Rabbit_».

«Así están las cosas: Descarto teñirme, hay buenas pelucas, pero sigo dándole vueltas a la silicona.

Buscando el _push up _que consiga algo así, se despide:_ The Rabbit_».

«Bueno, qué importa si te parecen exagerados, si de cualquier modo no me llamarás.

Tranquilo, no habrá más postales».

Koushiro guardó el correo y pasó cuarenta minutos toqueteando el teléfono, antes de marcar.


	16. Estaba oscuro-Hikari y Jou

Imagen 36: Camino en un bosque. Propuesta de Selenee Nelia.

Personajes: Hikari y Jou.

* * *

**Los ojos de las muñecas rusas**

**16\. Estaba oscuro**

—Tuve un sueño, ayer. Estaba en un bosque y… —Hikari hizo una pausa, tratando de recordar. Jou se ajustó las gafas—. ¿Te puedes creer que ya casi no sé lo que pasó? Se me ha olvidado. Estaba oscuro, muy oscuro, olía a tristeza y me desesperé, quería salir de ahí. No me gustaba nada de lo que no veía. Era muy real.

—¿Olía a tristeza? ¿Cómo es eso?

Miró hacia el techo y se encogió de hombros.

—Haz la prueba. Tápate los ojos y trata de saber qué hay a tu alrededor sin moverte. Al principio puede inquietarte, estarás lleno de dudas. Luego lo sabrás. Yo sabía que estaba en un lugar muy triste. Después, poco antes de despertar, vi un claro. Me empecé a acercar pero me detuve y di la vuelta. —Hizo una pausa. Sacó unas monedas de su bolsillo y las dejó sobre la mesa—. Esta es la pregunta: ¿por qué piensas que no fui hacia allí?

Jou se tocó el mentón. Sonaba a acertijo.

—No lo sé. ¿Por qué?

Hikari sonrió de lado, se atusó la bufanda y se despidió.

—Te dejo pensando, Jou. La respuesta es tu respuesta.


End file.
